High Flying (one shot)
by 12D3
Summary: 2D has been depressed lately, so Murdoc goes looking for him when Noods and Russ are out only to find him high. Being the friendly man he is, Murdoc decides to watch the boy struggle. Warning: Drug refrence


Murdoc took his daily, half drunk stroll through kong, looking for any sign of life that wasn't a demon or zombie outside the window. As he walked, his head bobbed lazily and let out a few tired groans.

Noodle had gone out with Russel to go see a movie or something, but 2D had stayed back. He said he had something else he wanted to do today. The twit was probably doing drugs again, that's what he usually did when he got depressed. Murdoc didn't know where 2D got them, but he usually had a stash of LSD and acid and stuff like that, because sometimes 2D would stumble through the ghostly halls of kong looking like the zombies themselves. Murdoc had searched many times for 'D's secret stashes but never came up with anything but his normal painkillers, which he sometimes would switch just for the fun of seeing his reaction later.

Murdoc misplaced a foot and stumbled a bit, cursing quietly to himself under bored sighs. Noting that without Noods and Russ around it was kind of boring, he decided to head over to see 2D, maybe beat him until he spilled the location of the illegal pleasure finders.

Finding his way through the halls, he managed to get up to 2Ds door, a sign dangling by a green push pin that read keep out. He smashed the side of his fist to the metal door and yelled out half sleepily. "Hey 'D!"

No answer.

He scowled. How dare the dullard ignore him! He hit it harder and more vigorously. "Hey Face Ache!" he screamed, then pushed his sharpened teeth together in anger.

Deciding that 2D didn't deserve privacy when he wanted to talk, he grasped the handle and spun it quickly, thrusting the door open so fast it smashed against the wall inside.

"Face Ache!" he yelled.

The room was dark, clothes scattered on the floor, but the bed was made. A purple lava lamp that brightened the corner of the room it was placed in slowly inched the thick bubbles up the cylinder. It caught murdocs attention for a moment, but quickly decided it was stupid and that no one in their right mind would find that amusing.

There was no sign of 2D in his room, so he grumbled and turned to walk out, venturing to find the front man.

Without closing the door behind him, he started down the maze of hallways that made up Kong Studios. The halls weren't as messy as the inside of the rooms, but there was the odd article of clothing or pop can lying around.

Murdoc poked his head into a few of the rooms, but 2D wasn't anywhere to be found apparently. This annoyed him greatly. Whenever the dullard wanted to talk, he would blabber on with his terrible accent and just didn't shut up. But when Murdoc wanted to talk, 2D was scared for his life and wouldn't acknowledge a single word the bassist said, or he would be hiding somewhere in Kong where nobody would ever find a guy like him.

That's it! Murdoc smiled deviously when he finally got the thought. The idiot is probably high or something, so going in a room by yourself would seem appropriate. And a larger room at that, because 2D would usually start screaming that the walls were trying to close in on him.

Murdoc headed for 2Ds favorite room in the studio with an evil smile plastered over his cannibalistic teeth. He confidently stuck his hands into his pockets and strode along through the halls, getting closer.

In front of the door to the little cinema they had in their studio (you know, cuz why not.) he gingerly knocked on the door and pressed his ear to the surface, waiting for a noise. It was silent, but then a sound of slow shuffling got to him and his smirk widened. "Found ya."

Slowly turning the handle, the door creaked open. It was pitch in there, and Murdoc was almost hesitant about going in. He didn't know where 2D was in there and didn't plan on looking through every row of seats. But to his luck, the wide open door revealed the boy nearly passed out on the wall in front of him.

2Ds arms lay limply beside him on the carpet, and he was slouched back with the wall holding him up. His azure hair covered the majority of his face when his head was down, and his long, skinny legs were lazily stretched out in front of him.

Murdoc took a step forward, then kneeled down beside the singer, looking him over. He couldn't help but laugh at the boys semi-aware state. He was completely out of it. he whispered so not to startle the boy too much. "Hey 'D."

He flinched a second later, not realizing that the demon had gotten beside him. He rolled his head back so far the back hit the wall with a dull thud, then turned his head with a half lucid tilt. His mouth agape, he blinked once at the bassist slowly. His lips twitched, him trying to form words but the high state he was in prevented him from clearing his mind enough to even come close to a sentence. All he could manage was a tired, quiet moan and he looked back down at his hands.

Murdoc chuckled. 2D was better when he was high anyway. He didn't talk as much and he would actually sit still for more than two minutes.

Murdoc nudged 2D lightly on his arm, making him twitch again. Murdoc wanted to know how out of it 2D was, so he started asking questions.

"Hey 2D, you feeling ok?"

He moaned, not bothering to look up, it took too much energy that he didn't seem to have at the moment.

"You can't talk right now?" He asked, just for the mere pleasure of seeing him struggle.

"I...I-I ca..." was all he could get together from his foggy mind, which took a lot of concentration for just that. His voice was quiet and slurred, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Murdoc held back a laugh by putting his hand over his mouth, then looked back at 2D. "Can you even move?" He chuckled testingly.

2D let his head roll so he now stared at his hand closest to Murdoc, palm up and fingers curled lazily. He made a few noises as he attempted to move his fingers. They twitched and a few managed to curl a bit and then loosened back to the way it was before. He sighed slowly, and glanced up at the green skinned man, half lidded. "N...no." he answered in a defeated tone.

"Do you know who I am?" he raised his brows, wondering if the singer even noticed who he was.

2D narrowed his eyes, leaning a little forward to the man beside him. "M...Muds...?" He questioned, unsure if it was correct.

Murdoc laughed. He only called him Muds when he was high or drunk, less complicated than forming all the sounds for Murdoc.

"Yeah, that's me."

2D smiled lazily and leaned back again. "Hi...Muds..." He blinked again slowly, then his head rolled back down again so far it looked like his neck would snap. He started to tip from the weight and couldn't balance himself. Murdoc put an arm out for the boy to grab so he wouldn't have to introduce his face to the floor. Being too out of it to move his arms a big enough distance, his torso fell limply onto Murdocs forearm. Out of automatic reaction with himself touching Murdoc in any way, he immediately struggled to sit back and stuttered slowly. "S...sorry, Muds..."

2D tried to move himself off but his weak state made him unable, and he grunted in an annoyed tone.

Murdoc chuckled at 2Ds struggle and moved his free arm to hook under the limp mans. "I don't think so, Face Ache." He hoisted him up and 2D nearly fell over.

He adjusted how 2D rest on his arm and began walking slowly towards the still open door. "Come on," he dragged him behind.

2Ds unusual height made it difficult since his feet dragged on the carpet and he was too zonked to aid him with walking. But it's not like Murdoc could complain, the anorexic little twit was light and he didn't even need to put in any effort to drag him down the hall.

"I...I ca wolk, by meself..." 2D slurred, trying to push off of Murdoc.

Knowing he couldn't, Murdoc laughed and slipped his arm out from under him. "Alright, go for it."

He managed to stand on his own but after a single step, he faltered and his side smashed into the side of the wall violently. He hissed at the impact to his shoulder and slid down the wall, sitting down again.

Murdoc sighed. "Come on Face Ache, we gotta get you back to your room." he picked him back up again. He walked slow enough for 2D to manage a step or two every now and then, to make him think he was helping Murdoc. He wouldn't try to walk by himself as long as he felt he wasn't making Murdoc do it all by himself.

They got up to his door which was still open from Murdocs snooping earlier. He flicked on the light and 2D cringed.

He dropped his front man onto the mattress and he sighed, falling on his side lazily. He pressed his eyes shut weakly and moaned something incoherent.

"You ok, Dullard?"

2D shook his head slowly. "hea-ache." he managed.

Murdoc grumbled to himself as he searched the drawer of 2Ds nightstand for a pill bottle. Finding it under a folded paper, he shook it lightly and made the pills clatter against the plastic.

Not knowing how much 2D usually took, he popped three into his hand and extended it to the boy. He shook his head, "I dun' want et..." He put his thin hands in front of his face to keep Murdoc away.

Murdoc sighed loudly, "Come on! Your head ache ain't gettin any better if you don't take 'em!" he thrust his hand closer and 2D flinched back, curling himself into a ball slowly.

"...no..."

Murdoc was done trying to be nice. He reached between the boys lanky arms and grabbed his face roughly. He squeaked and looked away slowly. Murdoc tightened the grip on his jaw until the boy gasped and he took the opportunity to shove the pills into his mouth. Murdoc slapped his hand that was once on the boys jaw onto his mouth to keep him from spitting them out. He pinched his nose until he felt 2D swallow.

Murdoc eased off and sat on the bed beside 2D. "Feel better?"

2D made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Blegh." He licked his lips uncomfortably and squinted an eye.

Murdoc pat his back, almost like a father congratulating a son on an accomplishment.

2D coughed from the slaps to his back and stared at Murdoc in fear. Murdoc stopped, hand in mid air and glanced at his hand, then back at 2D. "What?"

He blinked faster than before, and stuttered out. "M- Murdoc? Whot're yew doin?" He quickly sat up so murdocs hand was no longer close to him.

He must've woken up from his high session in the last little bit. Dang it. He scoffed and brought his arm back to himself. 2D still looked a bit hazy but more awake now than before.

"I was just helping you, not killing you or anything." Murdoc replied in an irritated voice.

2D nodded shakily, and looked down at his feet curled under him. Bringing up his hand to his jaw, he maneuvered it a bit and flinched. "Why's me jaw 'urt so much?"

Murdoc groaned and got up, making for the door. "It's nothing Face Ache. Don't worry about it." he waved his arm to the concerned boy behind him nonchalantly. "Stop it with the drugs already, kid. You're gonna ruin the little bit of brains you have left."


End file.
